


Mornin' Sunshine

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cas and Dean - Freeform, Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean is a Sweetheart, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Kisses, Mutual Masturbation, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Shower Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuter than hell, holy mofo this is fluffy, this is fluff as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Dean and Cas are adorable and together. Bottom line.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean_The_princess_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_The_princess_Winchester/gifts).



> So my two wonderful, beautiful, sweet, lovely friends CrowleysMooseSquirrelsAngel and Dean_The_princess_Winchester are having a hard time so I specifically wrote this JUST for them. Prompt provided by Dean_The_princess_Winchester :) Enjoy girls, this fluff is for YOOOOOUUUUU <3

            Dean woke up to the feeling of a warm, solid body pressed against him, he couldn’t quite open his eyes yet. And he didn’t want to, given that there were currently fingertips running small, careful circles on the small of his back. Then tracking up his spine before threading into his hair, just the blunt catching of fingernails scratched the back of his neck. When goosebumps riddled across every inch of his skin a soft chuckle rumbled the chest below his cheek and he knew Cas knew that he was awake.

            “How long did you intend to feign a state of sleep?” Cas asked quietly.

            “As long as I had to… so you’d keep that up,” Dean groaned, and Cas didn’t stop. Before Cas, Dean was never one to ask for this kind of affection but Cas simply gave it. Effortlessly and without question. Without request. This was _definitely_ one of those moments. Dean garnered every bit of strength he had to prop himself higher up on Cas’ chest, to bury his face in the crook of his neck, deliberately exposing his back better for more gentle touches.

            “You are much like a cat,” Cas murmured, kissing his pulse point and dragging his fingertips once more down his spine a whole new expanse of goosebumps erupting and Dean groaned.

            When there was no pressing matter at hand, no hunt, no worries, they would stay in bed doing this very thing. Sometimes sex. Sometimes nothing but gentle touches, the two of them barely saying anything to one another vocally, it all said through touch. It was nearly thirty minutes later before they actually got out of the bed, sharing turns in the sink of the small bathroom brushing their teeth. Dean was already dropping his toothbrush in the designated cup.

            Soon Cas followed suit, “Didn’t you promise your brother we’d make breakfast this time?” Cas sighed as Dean trailed lips up his neck maneuvering him towards the shower.

            “Sammy can wait, we’ll only be a few minutes,” Dean murmured, leaning sideways and starting the water, “You know I work better after a shower.”

            Cas only shook his head, without prompting stripped himself of his t-shirt and boxers which was welcomed by a long hum of approval, “We are not having sex, shower-sex is difficult in the best of circumstances.”

            “Oh ho, sunshine, ye of little faith,” he stripped down as well and reached out a hand to welcome Cas into the stall, he knew when Cas was in a ‘touch me mood’ and a ‘ravage me mood’, today was definitely a ‘touch me till I’m happy mood’, “I’ll have to agree on that, doesn’t mean we can’t do other stuff.” he was already capturing Cas’ mouth with his own, only shortly after he was peppering kisses along his jaw and down his neck, pulling him flush to his body, underneath the perfectly warm spray, “Are you sure on the no sex?”

            “Dean,” Cas began to scold, his argument falling on the tip of his tongue it merged into something of a groan that echoed off the tile.

            Dean smiled against the tepid flesh of Cas’ shoulder, adding smacking sounds of kisses along with the trickling of warm water currently running down his back, “Just let me take care of you. That’s all, I promise, even for me it’s too early for the yoga moves.”

            Any and all protests fell away from Cas’ constricting throat when Dean began soaping up the former angel’s back. He urged Cas’ arms around his own shoulders, fingertips massaging the lax morning muscles, hands roaming over the swell of his ass and down to the back of his thighs that earned Dean a grunt.

            “Dean,” Cas growled again, “You better get to the point, I won’t tolerate this teasing, nor am I in the mood for your tickling and you know--”

            Dean cut him off with a kiss, slipping a hand in between them and gripping Cas’ length so swiftly Cas yelped, “That ‘to the point’ enough for ya?”

            Cas’ forehead fell to Dean’s shoulder, his fingers now tangled in Dean’s hair, “Yes, ah, Dean, please, please,” he panted as Dean’s skillful fingers went to work below his waist knowing all the right ways to twist and tug, and caress.

            Dean loved Cas in the morning, on these weekends where they were free and he could tease and touch all he wanted. And having Cas pliant and noodle-like in his arms was addictive. To have him begging and wordless. He swore that this alone would make him give up booze. He nuzzled the space between Cas’ throat and shoulder, giving gentle bites, darting a tongue out to soothe. It didn’t take long and they were both grinding against one another. Dean would not allow Cas to bring his hands down which drove the man crazy. He would tug and whine, but Dean knew he loved it. When he lined their lengths up against one another Cas shuddered from head to toe, “You like that?”

            Cas nodded and whimpered, trying his best to keep himself standing, when Dean pressed a thumb into his weeping slit his knees buckled but Dean held him close.

            “Almost there, sweetheart,” Dean licked a strip up his throat before latching onto the nearest ear lobe. Cas keened under his touch, damn near wrapping himself around him, pressing his hips to Dean’s out of pure instinct to achieve pleasure. He could feel Cas’ orgasm taking hold simply by the breathless panting that eagerly increased in tenor, and then he was clutching, pressing Dean against the wall of the shower, delivering fast and crazy kisses. As Cas came he always went completely stiff, as if his body forgot how to move, his back arched, eyes clenched shut. Dean came soon after just on Cas’ sounds alone.

            Dean tried to level his breathing, his heart rate finding normalcy, “See? Told you it wouldn’t take long.” he laughed, pressing kisses to Cas’ temple.

            “That better not be a comment on my stamina.” Cas exhaled roughly, finally making eye contact, eyes blown and voice spent.

            “Of course not, I just know all your buttons,” Dean winked, kissing his lips once more.

            “You’re washing my hair,” Cas glared, it was not a question it was a command, chest not heaving as harshly as before.

            Happily, Dean obliged. And he would shamelessly admit it to himself, that while massaging Cas scalp, he may or may not have studied the other man’s face closely as his angel’s eyes closed in ecstasy, he may have counted every line around his mouth and eyes, or the way his dry, plump lip pursed together with each touch. And he may have tenderly counted how many times Cas sighed when his thumbs brushed against spot below both ears as Dean washed his dark mop. By the time he was done, however, Cas was smiling in the sleepy, dopey way that melted Dean’s insides, and it was worth every damn, extra minute.

 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When Dean and Cas finally made it to the kitchen Sam was already sitting at the kitchen table, coffee mug in hand, “I’m not going to even ask why you guys should have been in here 45 minutes ago, we had a deal, remember? Just cleared it with you two last night,” he rolled his eyes, “I made coffee, but you’re cooking.”

            “ _Someone_ needs to get laid,” Dean commented, bypassing his brother’s bitch face and heading towards the coffee maker, “Hey Sunshine, you want coffee?” he ignored the snort that puffed from Sam’s mouth.

            “Yes, please,” Cas said gave a gentle smile, one only reserved for Dean it seemed as he poured himself a cup, their hips pressed together while Dean readied the stove.

            “Eggs and bacon, scrambled or fried, Sam?”

            “Just egg whites,” Sam answered.

            “You are a sadist,” Dean grumbled, but did as told because Sam had been cool about meals for the last week. And not just that, he’d cooked up any grease filled, artery clogging thing Dean asked for. So begrudgingly he separated the yokes, adding extras to his and Cas’ scrambled eggs, and whipped up the whites without rolling his eyes the entire time, “You just want eggs sweetheart?” Dean asked, throwing the egg whites into the pan, kissing Cas’ cheek as Cas watched him work, warm mug between both hands. Just as he was about to bark at the look on Sam’s face, Cas nodded with a smile and he wasn’t about to spoil it, “I really should show you how to do this.”

            “I enjoy watching you, you work with a kind of finesse, you know that?” Cas grinned, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder, and when the hunter didn’t object to the outward affection, he wrapped an arm around Dean’s pajama clad waist fingers grazing ever gently along the band of his boxers.

            “Uh huh,” Dean chuckled, giving him another kiss, this time to his mouth as Cas absentmindedly ran a thumb along his hipbones. It was a small action, but it said more than Dean could put into actual words, “You just like being catered to.” it was then he _did_ take notice to, Sam grinning like an idiot, “What?!”

            “Nothing, nothing, I’ve just…well, I’ve _never_ seen you like this,” Sam’s smile gathered strength, “Just so you know Cas, everything you are seeing here is like discovering a new species to me.”

            “Sam,” Dean warned, and if it hadn’t been the downright pleading look in Cas’ ocean blue eyes he would have turned this into an argument, “So what? Cas deserves it, now shut your face.”

            “Done, shutting face now,” Sam did a lock and key motion, the grin still plastered smartly.

            So Dean cooked, all the while Cas hovered near by and it seemed they never stopped touching. But Dean realized in that moment that he didn’t care. He didn’t care that it was sappy or cheesy or corny, whatever. He was happy, whole, complete. For the first time in his life he wasn’t thinking how he could get to the end of the day just long enough to find the bottom of a bottle.

            Dean set out the plates, handing Sam over his tasteless breakfast and watching Cas drizzle honey over his eggs, like he always did. And as Dean dug into his own plate of eggs, he glanced at Cas who was eating with fervor. “Cas,” he grinned, “You got a little,” he pointed at his own mouth but Cas only looked confused. He reached out and took Cas’ own hand and directed it to the escaping drop of honey. Surprising even himself, he took Cas’ hand away from his now clean mouth before drawing the former angels thumb to his own mouth, sucking the appendage between both lips, smacking said lips against the sudden sweetness, “I will never get that Cas, honey? Really?”

            “Honey is good on most everything Dean,” Cas replied with such seriousness that Dean was laughing once more, nipping Cas’ thumb with his teeth that earned him a delightful squawk.

            “Guys! Come on!” Sam whined.

            Yeah, he could get use to this.

 

           

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! You get a Cas hug!


End file.
